Flood control and levee systems have been achieved by utilizing one time sand bags and the like. However, such bags may only be used for a single installation and are not reusable. Further, these bags must be stacked vertically to prevent flooding, which is labor intensive. These bags are generally destroyed when removed from the installation.
Further, one time use sand bags and the like, even if they could be removed from an installation, cannot be moved together or in unison as they are placed individually without sufficient connection to other bags. This lack of connection also increases the likelihood of a gap existing between adjacent bags through which flood waters or the like may flow.
Thus, there is a need in the art for overcoming the issues of existing systems.